1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shock-absorbing devices for insertion into packing containers, and more particulary, to a floating corner that is simply assembled for insertion into a packing container to protect an object carried in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, shock-absorbing devices formed from a foam-like material have commonly been inserted into packing containers to protect an object carried in the container by isolating it from energy caused by bumps, etc., transmitted through the walls of the container. Such devices typically are used to protect delicate electronic instruments such as computers, disc drives, voltmeters, etc., and comprise a multiplicity of polyurethane sections glued or otherwise attached together into a massive, integral structure. The structure often includes four corners interconnected by four elongated sides and serves to protect an entire surface of an inner carton which contains the instrument. The problem associated with such devices is that they occupy a relatively large amount of space. Consequently, shipping costs for transporting the empty shipping devices to a desired location are relatively expensive. In addition, relatively large quantities of material are required to fabricate the structures. This further increases their cost. Moreover, in view of the recent energy crisis, the material is difficult to obtain since it is a derivative product of petroleum.